Hole
by Pen-Always-In-Hand
Summary: Twilight/V.ACrossover. What happens when Rose & Lissa from V.A fall into a hole and enter Twilight? Hole, of course. Sorry, couldn't figure out a better title. Alternate P.O.Vs No Jake or wolves. R/N
1. Hole

**A.N-O.k. Just to let you guys know, this is my first crossover. In fact, it's the first story I've done that _isn't _a Naruto story, crossover or not. Ah well. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

**

Rosemarie P.O.V.

I was walking along campus, opening my bond with Lissa so I could see where she was when I was in her head. But not because of me opening the bond, but because her emotions were intense. See, I'm a dhampir, which is a half vampire, half human. And my best friend, Vasilisa (otherwise known as Lissa,) Dragomir, is a Moroi and of one of the twelve royal families of the vampire race. She's also the last of her family. Her brother, Andre, and her parents were killed in a car crash. So was I. So how am I telling you this? Well, the Moroi are bound to the earth's magic, and specialize in one of the five elements, earth, fire, water, earth, and spirit. Until Lissa and I found out about her having spirit, we thought she just hadn't specialized. But it was that spirit that was able to bring me back to life. It also opened up a bond between us, which means I can sense her emotions, and if they're intense or I think she's in trouble or I just want to find her, I can pop into her head. It's kinda cool, but not so much if she's making out or doing it with her boyfriend, Christian Ozera.

But back to the present situation. Since I was in her head, I saw through her. Freaky, right? You have no idea. But anyway, Lissa was looking down at a hole that seemed to have no end. She was curious, but unsure if she was investigate, wait for or go get me, get a guardian (more into that later), or just leave it alone. In the end she decided to investigate. She was in the woods, so I ran there as fast as I could. I ran faster when I saw her teetering on the edge. My panic was rising as she lost her balance. Now I was in the woods, almost there.

"Lissa!" I screamed. She turned to face me. Bad move. She lost her balance and tumbled into the hole. "Lissa!" I screamed again. As usual, though I'm trying to change that, I acted on impulse. As her will-be guardian, I must protect her at all costs. So I jumped into the hole after my best friend. And fell down, down, down, down. Like it looked like, this hole seemed to go on forever, with no end. Oh, what have we gotten into this time?

* * *

**A.N-Short, I know, but not bad, right? The reason I put Rosemarie is because you might get confuse with Roselie, so yeah. Hoped you like(d)**


	2. Forest

**A.N-Alright, I've gotten a few reviews and Favorite Stories, so, thank you to all of you who have been so kind! And since you guys seem to want him, I'll put Dimitri in here. Not right away, but at the end, maybe. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up. (I'll put this on the description later, but there is no Jacob or wolves, Nessie's mated with Nahuel.) **

**

* * *

**

Nessie's P.O.V

I was hunting with Nahuel, enjoying running through the forest with our half vampire speed. I had somehow manged to convince his we could play a little, then hunt. So that's how we ended up playing tag, one of my favorite games when I was small enough but mature enough to like. Sometimes I see that my parents would have liked to have me grow slower, so they could enjoy their little miracle longer. Uncle Emmett sometimes tells me that they're each other's first miracles, then I was their second, something they had did together. Then either Mom, Dad, Aunt Alice, or Aunt Rose smacks him and tells me that I'm what matters the most to them. But after discovering love with Nahuel, the love of a mate myself (as opposed to seeing it in the household) I wondered if, given a choice to save their mate or me, and they could only save one, if they would pick me. Not when Dad's around, of course. Or under Mom's shield, when I feel myself following that train of thought and Dad _is _there.

But, Nahuel and I stopped when we heard a _THUMP_!, a few OWs, some curses hear and there, and the sound of cautious footsteps walking in our direction. Nahuel and I quietly walked toward the sound. By now we could hear what they were saying. There were at least two females, both sounding like they were still in there teens, but almost adults. Yes, we could hear even _that_. Doesn't vampire hearing rock?

"We have to be _real_ careful, understand Lissa? We don't know what's out there." There was a slight pause, then, in a careful, gentle voice, the speaker continued,

"You're thirsty. Do-do you want to drink? No, don't look at me like that! I can take it! Besides, we don't know if we can get feeders. I'll be a little high, but I'll still be able to think clearly-

"And irrationally? Come on, Rose, you _know _you'll jump into things, like you always do, and it won't help if I bite you." By this time, we had a clear sight of them. One of them had blonde hair and green eyes, the other one had dark hair and dark brown eyes. The one named Rose looked about to let Lissa have a piece of her mind when she suddenly stiffened, and crouched into a protective stance in front of Lissa, eyes scaning the trees.

"Someone's out there. No, two. Stay close, maybe we've stumbled into some sort of Strigoi lair." What the hell was a _Strigoi_? Was it dangerous? To these girls, it seemed like it. But were _they _dangerous? Even though we could have probably taken them easily, I didn't want to do anything that could stir up trouble for my family. So I tugged on Nahuel's sleeve and the two of us ran back toward the house, our hunt forgotten.

Once we arrived at the house, I alerted my dad of the situation. He then in turn gathered the rest of our family and explained the problem.

"So what should we do? We don't know if they're a threat, heck, we don't know _what _they are, let alone their intentions. Are we just going to let them pass through? And what of this talk of _Strigoi _and_ feeders_? Could they possibly be human-drinking half-vampires? That would explain why their eyes were neither black, red or gold." Nahuel said. Good questions What _were _we going to do?

Dad shook his head. He then looked to Granpa. He was, after all, the father/grandfather. Others would call him the leader, but we, of course, weren't a coven, we were a family. Grandpa looked unsure. After some thought that only he and Dad knew, he finally he sighed.

"I'm not sure. I would very much like to avoid a possibly unneeded fight, but I really don't know what to-" He was interuppted by voices outside. Instinctively and immediately we were all on guard.

"Hey, here's a house. Let's see if we can stay here."

"Rose, there are _cars _in the _driveway. _There are _people living _here. We can't just go up there, knock on the door, and say 'Hi, we just dropped from some sort of hole in the ground that somehow had us fall from the sky and we were wondering if you'd let us crash here for the night?' That would _not _go well. Besides, you're the one who said we have to be careful."

"Yeah, but we can just say we're passing through and need a place to stay for the night. And it's getting dark soon. If there are Strigoi out there, we need to get inside. Come on. And stay behind me. At all times." "Jeez, who are you, my mother?" But there was a bit of sadness in the last part, something Rose detected.

"Oh, Liss." By then, Aunt Rose couldn't take it anymore. She walked over to the door, despite Uncle Emmett's attempts to woo her away from her quest, threw open the door, and said venomously,

"Can we help you with anything?"

**

* * *

**

**A.N-Oh, Roselie's a little impatient, isn't she? Dun, dun, dun! What will Rose(marie) do?**


	3. Can we trust them?

**A.N-Hey. I know I haven't updated in a while, so I'll let you in on what I know. I've gotten a lot of good reviews, so please keep them coming! I may put Dimitri in earlier, Christian too. I'll also keep putting the whole name for the P., so you don't get confused. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up. **

Rosemarie's P.O.V

When the door opened, I reacted fast. I put myself in front of Lissa and started moving backward, forcing her to as well. The chick who had opened the door was really pale, paler then Moroi, maybe even more then Strigoi. She had curly blonde hair and was all in all gorgeous. Whoever scored her was a lucky guy, that was for sure. But the strangest thing was her and, as I could see behind her to her family's eyes. They were all gold except for two. Those whose weren't gold were chocolate brown and green. Some of the ones whose eyes were gold were a little dark, like something made their eyes like that and they had been deprived of it for a while. One of them snorted after I thought that, as if he could read my mind. Another snort. I glared at him. Lissa and I were by now halfway to the forest we had just come through. I didn't want to stay here anymore. Who knows who they were, if they were a threat to us or not.

"That's what we would like to know about you." The one who had snorted said. As I studied them, I realized that they had made somewhat of a barrier between us and the ones whose eyes were different. I also noticed that even though they were protected the ones they had surrounded, they each had someone else to protect. There were two other blondes, both males. The female had been taken back in the house by a brown- haired guy, very muscular. The one who had spoken had bronze hair and was over by a brown-haired female, the ones closest to the brown-eyed girl. The older blonde male was in front of a woman with caramel hair, and the other one was front of a black-haired pixie girl. The green-eyed one was just a little in front of the brown-eyed one. I recognized the stances immediately. It was simple possessiveness, they were each others spouses. Easy. If Christian were here, he'd take the same stance in front of Lissa, and I would defend them both. I narrowed my eyes at the older blonde, he seemed to be the leader, even though the bronze had spoken.

"Please, we would like to maintain a peace here, so listen. We will not harm you or anyone near to you, unless you give us a reason to. Is that alright? My name is Carisle. This is my wife, Esme. That's Edward, his wife Bella and their daughter Renesme, and her boyfriend, Nahuel. That's Jasper, his wife Alice, then Emmett and his wife, Roselie." I took notice of each one. When he mentioned _wife _and _daughter, _I thought, What? They're like, 17 and 18, how could they get married and have a _kid? _But then I remembered that Moroi can be a hundred and don't look very old. But they _certainly _were not Moroi. Hell, I didn't even know if they were Strigoi. But as a guardian (all right, I'm still a novice,) I had to make sure, no hesitation. Edward spoke again,

"Please, if you're going to stay in the area, we will need to know some things about you, and likewise. But first, do you agree?" I narrowed my eyes but answered.

"Only if you give me a reason to." He nodded. "Fair enough. But, as you have noticed, I seem to read your mind. Well I can. Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions around him and Alice can see the future. My wife, Bella, has a shield around her mind, so I can not read hers unless she allows me to. No other mind attacks can touch her, and she can stretch her shield. Our daughter, Renesme, can show you her thoughts and memories by touching you." I stared at him, my mouth open, and I knew Lissa was to. I was about to tell him he was crazy, when _WHAM! _I was in Lissa's head again and saw mysel, which was pretty creepy. But what made me turn around and stare at her in utter shock was the emotions coming off her. They were trusting, believing. I took her aside, though I had no doubt they would be able to hear me and Edward could hear my thoughts,

"Lissa, are you crazy?! You want to trust them? Thye're crazy! Read minds, feel emotions, see the future, my ass."

"But son't humans think the Moroi and dhampirs are crazy too?" she counterd. "Come on, Rose, I can bring people back from the fricking _dead. _Other Moroi can use shoot fire out of their hands, or make water tanks explode or stop something in mid-air! I think they're allowed to be able to do that stuff. And I trust them. They can't be Strigoi, of that I'm certain. So come on, let's trust them. If they let us, we can spend the night and figure out how to get home, okay?" I sighed, but nodded. We turned back to the family and I said,

"We trust you. Can we stay the night?"


	4. Story Swap

**A.N-Okay, this chapter will be told in Edward's P.O.V. The thoughts will be in _italics._That's all I have to say. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story (unfortunately). Oh, also, whenever I say Rose, and it isn't in her P.O.V, it's Marie.

* * *

**

Edward's P.O.V.

Carisle nodded. Roselie and Emmett moved away from the door so they could come in, the former glaring all the way. Rose, the new girl (this could be confusing) glared right back. Lissa touched her arm and she turned her gaze to Carisle. Lissa smiled and Rose looked wary, but offered a kind of forced smile.

_God, I hope we can find out where we are so we can get out of here quicker_. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye. _No offence, but I don't like this situation, if you know what I mean. _I nodded. Carisle spoke,

"Now it seems as we need to find out a little about each other if this is going to work. There's also something you need to know about us. But you may go first, if you wish." Lissa took a deep breath and looked at Rose. She also took a deep breath and thought_, Well, it's now or never_. She turned to the rest of us and said,

"Well, I'm Rose Hathaway, novice, or guardian-in-training, at St. Vladimir's Academy. I train to protect Moroi and kill Strigoi. Lissa here, is the last of the Dragomirs, one of the royal families and next for the throne. When I graduate, I'll be her guardian." Roselie interrupted.

"First, what the hell is a Moroi and Strigoi, and second, you're vampires, right, so why would you need to protect her?" Rose glared at her and looked on the verge of attacking when Lissa said in her mind,

_Rose, be nice. They're letting us stay here, we should be grateful. Do not let that girl get the better of you, got it? _I didn't see what thinking it would do; as I am the only one who could read minds, but Rose stopped as if she heard her, which amazed me. So I asked Rose,

"Do you hear her?" She looked up and nodded. That was a shock. Emmett, being his usual annoying self, said,

"Hey, Eddie-boy, hear _what? _What have I told you about how just because you can hear everything everyone else is thinking besides Bella, doesn't mean _we _can." I rolled my eyes and answered him anyway.

"Apparently, Lissa and Rose are able to hear what the other is thinking. I was just clarifying that."

"I can't hear what she's thinking." Lissa said. "It's only a one-way thing." I was a bit confused by this, why would that be? Lissa clarified again.

"You guys heard me talking about how I can bring back things from the dead? Well, Rose 'died' and I touched her and she came back to life and that opened up a bond between us. So now she can find me if she opens up the link between us. And if my emotions are intense, she kind of gets stuck in my head." I nodded at that one. That explained how I had seen Lissa looking at Rose, but not Rose looking at Lissa, because they were in the same head. Interesting. Rose turned her attention to Roselie.

"Yes, we are vampires, at least I'm half, and the _reason _why Moroi need to be protected is they only have their magic, and spirit, which Lissa has, doesn't do well against Strigoi. And Strigoi are the immortal vampires. They kill others to survive on their blood. They also sometimes turn Moroi into Strigoi, to take them out. Strigoi can't get into the academies" _at least, they used to._"or the royal Court because of wards, which is made up of the four elements brought together to keep Strigoi out. They can't pass because magic is life, and Strigoi no longer have life. They are the living dead." We all stared at them. These Strigoi seemed like us. Only we take animal blood, but other vampires were like that. Odd. Disturbing, even. Carisle broke the silence that greeted Rose's statement with,

"Well, we are vampires as well. Different, though. Renesme and Nahuel are half-vampire/half-human-"

"Dhampirs?" Rose interrupted. Then she realized this and shot an apologetic look at Carisle. He just smiled. Bella asked,

"What did you call my daughter and her boyfriend?" Rose looked at her, then me, to Renesme and back. She seemed confused by this, and her thoughts reflected so.

_He's still with her? Wait a minute, Rose. You have to remember that they're different, we're on there terms now, not ours_. She answered Bella,

"I called them dhampirs. That's what I am. Half- vampire and half-human. So's my mom. And probably my grandma, too, though I never met her..." She looked up and, seeing our shocked and confused faces, she explained,

"I know, you'd think it would be 3-quarters vampire, right? Well, by some genetic default or something-or-other, off-spring of a dhampir and Moroi are half and half." She grinned. "And that makes us bad ass _gods _as guardians. And, by some other genetic default, dhampirs can't reproduce with humans or other dhampirs. Only Moroi. And it's usually the girl dhampir who gets it from a Moroi guy. Most of us are just flings." She said the last part bitterly, but not like she had experience with it, but like she felt sorry for those girls who were seduced. Then,

"Anyway, continue. Sorry I interrupted." In her mind, Lissa said dryly, _Wow. A 'sorry' from the mouth of Rosemarie Hathaway. A historic event. _Rose shot her a look. Lissa just shrugged. In _her _mind, even though Lissa couldn't hear her, Rose said, _And something negative from the mouth of Vasilisa Dragomir. Very shocking. _I chuckled a little at ther mental spat. I couldn't help it, it was amusing, I let out a little laugh. Everyone looked at me. Lissa and Rose suddenly remembered my ability and looked a little embarrassed. Then Rose asked,

"Can you, like, _not _do that? It's kind of privacy-invading." I laughed again and then I couldn't hear a thing from their minds. I looked at my wife-18 years and I still can't believe she's mine-and she nodded. To our guests, she said

"There. Now he can't hear you unless I take my shield off you." Rose looked immensely grateful and thanked her. Carisle picked up from where he left off.

"Well, anyway, he feed off animals. We are, as we like to call it, vegetarians. Renesme and Nahuel can survive on human food, also." Esme said,

"Alright, if you're going to stay, let's get you settled. Follow me." So Rose and Lissa followed my mother upstairs and the rest of us went back to what we were doing. In my and Bella's case, we were making out on the couch, so we resumed that.


	5. Here We Go Again!

**A.N-Hey. Since so many people are reading 'Hole', I've decided I'll update this 'till it's finished each day, maybe some chaps for my other stories. I'll put this on my pro so everyone will know. Oh, also, this chapter takes us back to St. Vlad's where Dimitri and Christian investigate the girls' disappearance, and they find the hole too. This is in Dimitri's P.O.V. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and the characters I make up

* * *

**Dimitri's P.O.V

I was walking around school campus when I saw Christian Ozera, Lissa's boyfriend, come toward me. He seemed worried and anxious about something. Then I noticed something. Lissa wasn't with him. Since they'd been dating, those two never seemed apart, with Rose not to far, of course. Then that made me notice something else. I hadn't seen Rose all morning. And I found I missed my Roza. But I shook my head. I'd find her later.

Christian had reached me by then. He asked,

"Guardian Belikov have you seen Lissa around? Or, as much as it pains me to say it, Rose, since when Lissa's not with me, she's usually with her." _Or Adrian_ I thought, but didn't say it out loud, as that might upset him. I shook my head. I'd seen Lissa as much as I'd seen Rose this morning.

"Sorry, Christian, I haven't. See if Adrian's seen them. Lissa might have gone there for spirit training." That was wrong to say. I saw the flicker of jealousy appear on his face, but it was soon gone. Then I heard someone call my name. Well, not really my _name _per se, but what he called me, though, I hated and, if he wasn't helping Lissa, a Moroi, and I would probably lose my job, I would strangle him. Who is it, you ask? Why, none other than Adrian Ivashkov, who loved to flirt with _my _Roza.

"Dhampir, Ozera, have you seen Rose anywhere? I've been trying to find her all day." _I bet you have,_ I thought bitterly. But, that rules Adrian out. For Rose, at least. I turned to him and shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen her. But have you seen Lissa? Did she see you for spirit training?" Adrian shook his head. Well that rules him out for both Rose _and_ Lissa. Adrian shrugged.

"Well I'll see you later. I'm going to look somewhere else. See you, dhampir, Ozera." With that said, he left. I turned back to Christian.

"I'm sure they're fine. They'll turn up." He nodded and said good-bye. But then he disappeared. It took me a second to realize he had fallen into a hole. The saying that had been drilled into dhampirs since before they could talk ran through my mind as I dove after Christian. _They come first. _

_

* * *

_

**A.N-Wow. A reckless action. Rose must be rubbing off on Dimitri. Oh, and to all of you who caught the part in the last chapter, where I put '_at least they used to',_ referring to the wards, I have read 'Shadow Kiss', but I didn't like that Dimitri became Strigoi, so he isn't in this story.**


	6. Not So Sure

**A.N-Hey. Alright, we are back in the Twilight world, in Nessie's P.O.V. She and Nahuel are interested with 'this dhampir stuff', as Nessie puts it. O.k, here we go. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. **

* * *

I tugged Nahuel up to Rose and Lissa's room. We had enough for them to have their own room, but they had requested being together. We had heard Lissa comment to Rose it was just like when they had run away from their school. I had been curious about that, but Mom and Grandma said to let them get settled, not that they had any luggage.

But anyway, Nahuel and I had reached their room. I knocked on the door. There was a gasp of surprise, then the door opened to reveal Rose, a wary eye on us. When she saw us, though, she opened the door wider so we could enter.

Lissa glanced up from whatever she was doing before we came in and smiled at us. Rose closed the door and followed us in. Lissa motioned for us to sit down, so I plop down next to her, bringing Nahuel down with me. Rose sits down next to Lissa. I said,

"Nahuel and I-" he coughsed, and I rolled my eyes-"Alright, let me rephrase that. _I _was interested in this dhampir stuff, and I dragged him along. Anyway, since he and I are half-vampire, half-human, I wanted to see if we're different. And what's with this feeder stuff?" Realization dawned on Rose.

"You were the ones in the forest? You heard that?" I nodded. She sighed and then proceeded to tell us about Moroi and dhampirs.

"Well, Moroi eat solid food, but they also need to drink blood."

"That's what we survive on! Though we don't need to eat human food." I wrinkled my nose. "Thankfully. Human food is icky. Except for eggs and lemonade. They're okay." A couple of musical laughs came from downstairs, belonging to my parents.

"Eavesdroppers." I muttered. But I knew why they were laughing. When Mom was pregnant with me, all she ate was eggs, so, naturally, I should like eggs. Rose just shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, dhampirs just eat human food, but no blood. Weird, since we _are _half-vampire. But anyway, feeders are humans who voluntarily let Moroi drink from them and-" she was interrupted by the door opened. Dad and Uncle Jasper were standing there.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but maybe the rest of us should hear this as well." Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, but she and Lissa got up with us and walked down to the living room.

When we were situated in the living room, Rose picked up where she left off.

"Feeders, as I've said, feeders let Moroi feed off them."

"How could they do that? They die freely so you can feed?" Mom asked. "

No!" Lissa shouted, looking a bit appalled. "No, of course not. Moroi don't drink _all _the feeders' blood. If we did that, we would turn Strigoi. We would never do that." We were shocked at this. Wouldn't it be more painful to leave them like that? Lissa and Rose saw this and said,

"You see, a Moroi bite doesn't hurt. In fact, it's quite the opposite. You ever had sex?" I blushed a bit at that and, I knew, if Mom was still human, her cheeks would be burning. Uncle Emmett grinned and put an arm around Aunt Roselie and nodded.

"Hell, we do." Aunt Roselie smacked him in the back of the head and rolled her eyes. Everyone else nodded. Rose nodded and continued

"Well, a Moroi bite is like that; it makes you high. It's the best feeling in the world." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"You sound like you've had experience." Nahuel said. Dad nodded "She has." Rose opened her eyes and glared at him.

"Would it kill you to not comment on my every thought? Could you, like, shield me again? It's getting very frustrating with him knowing everything." The last part was directed to my mother, who nodded and wrapped the s in her shield. Rose looked relieved, but sighed.

"I have. When Lissa and I ran away from the academy. Don't ask why, 'cause I'm not going to tell you, and we weren't sure if we could get feeders, so I let Lissa drink from me." She sighed again. "And that's considered dirty for a dhampir to let a Moroi drink from them." Lissa looked at her and shook her head. "And I'm not letting you drink from me now. I can go without for a few days. By then I'm sure we'll be back home." I wasn't so sure about that, and neither, it looked like, was Rose or my family.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

**A.N-Hey. I'm going to have when Dimitri and Christian come, in Dimitri's P.O.V. Also, the Denalis**** visit. What drama will ensue when the vampires meet each other? There will be two other P., Rose's and Alice's. **Dimitri's P.O.V

* * *

I landed with an _Oof! _and shook my head. I stood up and looked around for Christian. He was a couple feet from me, shaking his head from shock, but otherwise unharmed, for which I was relieved. He got up and made his way over to me.

"Uh, if I thought I had a headache this morning, boy do I have one now!" I smiled, relieved that his cocky humor was still in tact. If anything, that, his love for Lissa, and his competitive nature and bickering with Rose would last forever. Christian looked around and asked,

"Where are we, anyway? Guardian Belikov?" I shook my head. I had no idea. Then a thought occurred to me. I said to Christian,

"Christian, do you think the girls fell down the same hole? That would explain why we haven't seen them all morning." Before Christian had time to answer, I heard the sound of running feet, which was soon followed by a smell. I knocked Christian to the ground and took up a defensive position in front of him.

As I scanned the forest, I saw pale blurs running in and out of the trees. What were they?

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Alice's P.O.V

We were talking about the differences between us and Moroi and the similarities between us and Strigoi when I slipped into a vision. I saw the Denali clan coming. They had thought of going to the mountains by our place, but had not thought of us directly, hoping to surprise us.

I saw them going to attack to males that looked a little like Rose and Lissa. One was big, like Emmett, the other more like Edward, but shorter. The Denalis didn't want to attack, but thought they wanted to by the way the big one was in front of the little one. Edward was informing every one else on what I was seeing. I saw Tanya in the bushes, creeping closer, closer, closer-

I was brought out of my vision by a screech from Lissa. "Rose, that's Dimitri and Christian! We have to stop them! What if they get hurt, or kill the others? We can't let that happen! Come on!" With that said, Lissa was out the door, Rose on her heels. The rest of us turned to Carisle. My father sighed.

"If we want to avoid an unnecessary fight, we better go after them." We nodded and then ran after the girls, catching the girls quickly. Even though they were vampires, they sure weren't fast!

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Rose's P.O.V

My mind raced as fast as my legs as I ran. Dimitri. That was all I could think of. He couldn't be in danger, he just couldn't. No, no, no, no, no! Then I noticed Edward and Jasper giving me strange looks. _Oh, butt out._ I thought. Then I messed with my emotions. First I was in pain, then annoyed, depressed, angry, sad, then triumphant. Jasper looked at me, annoyed himself. I smirked. Edward leaned over to whisper in my ear,

"Jasper requests that you please stop torturing him. In return, he will try to not to pick up on your emotions." Now he smirked. "Though it will be pretty hard, you're practically screaming inside." I rolled my eyes and glared. By now we were at the forest Lissa and I had first fallen into. There was some strawberry-blonde vampire chick about to pounce on Dimitri.

"Dimitri, Christian! Look out!" That distracted the chick long enough for Edward to tackle her. Her family rushed to her side, posed to attack, but stopped when Carisle, Esme, and Bella got in their way. The older male, kind of tall, with dark hair and gold eyes like his family and the Cullens, looked surprised and almost betrayed.

"Carisle, Edward, Esme, Bella, what's the meaning of this?" Edward got up and lent a hand to the vampire he had tackled. She took it and got up, looking as confused as the others did.

Just then Dimitri was in front of me, Christian and Lissa (who had obviously been dragged by Christian) behind me. Dimitri's face was void of any enotion, the battle mask that I could usually take off. He obviously thought the Cullens and their friends as enemies. "Rose." he said. I looked up at him. When he saw he had my attention, he continued,

"Rose, I want you to take Lissa and Christian away from here. Anywhere but here, got it?" I shook my head. He just didn't get it.

"Dimitri, you don't understand. The Cullens aren't a threat, not Strigoi. They've helped us. Not the ones who almost attacked you, but the others. That's Carisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Renesme, Nahuel, Roselie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. I don't know the others." I grouped the spouses and kids together so the guys would get a better picture of the others' possesive and defensive nature. Behind me Lissa nodded.

Dimitri thought about it, but, after giving one more wary but intimidating glance at the Cullens, he relaxed his position and stepped to the side so he was no longer in front of me. Carisle nodded at me before turning to his attention to his friends.

"Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya, Garret. I wish we could have had the pleasure of meeting you at the house, at least not in this way. But the people you almost attacked are friends of our guests, so you must understand why we needed to intervene." Esme spoke up,

"Why don't we go back to the house and discuss this? I'm sure there's much to tell." We all agreed and headed toward the home. Tanya, Kate, and Garret weren't very thrilled with the idea of traveling at the fastest we dhampirs and Moroi could go, but they were stuck with.

With Dimitri and my side, I mused over the day's events. What a weird way to start!


	8. Lifelong Friends

**A.N-Alright, this is Edward's P.O.V. They find out how to get back to St. Vlad's.**

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

We all filed into the house and managed to find a place for everyone to sit. I had noticed that the bigger Moroi male, Dimitri, was always on the alert. Sometimes Rose would say or do something that would make him relax, or look at her with a sort of adoration. I also noticed that he seemed wary of everything and everyone, especially the Denalis. Then one of his thoughts hit me so hard that I couldn't hear anyone else or concentrate om anything else.

_None of them had better hurt my Roza. _I was so shocked that he thought and felt that. None of his actions indicated he did. Jasper was looking at him incredulously, so I knew Dimitri's emotions were intense. Carisle broke through my thoughts by asking Dimitri,

"How do you suppose you get home?" The guardian shook his head. "I have no idea." he confessed. Christian huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He was sitting next to Lissa on the couch and said,

"It's all Rose's fault. You just_ had _to fall down a hole, didn't you?" Rose, recognizing a challenge and a chance to verbally fight with Christian, argued,

"I did not! Lissa fell. Besides, you didn't _have _to come after, us you know." Then she smirked. "But you didn't come after us, did you, Christian? No you _fell._" Christian scowled. Then he thought of a comeback,

"Yeah, well, I wasn't the one to put the hole there in the first place, was I?"

"Neither did I!"

"You could have alerted a guardian."

"Like you would have if Lissa fell and you were the one who was there?"

"Yes."

"Because you're _so sensible_." I tuned them out, their spat was getting a tad annoying. I heard Nessie ask Lissa, "Are they always like that?" "Oh, yeah." All the while Dimitri was turning all the possible ways back home in his head. Then Rose turned away from her fight with Christian to exclaim,

"I know how we get out of here!" We all turned to her. She was obviously excited about this idea. I tried to see what it was, but she blocked it. It must be incredibly hard to about to explain an idea while trying not to think about it.

"Well, we fell down a hole, right? Well, if that's right, then there must a hole in the spot we fell in, right? So if we could get up there, and climb back in, then we'll be back at St. Vlad's! It's worth a shot, right?" We thought about this. The more I looked at it, the more it made sense. I was wondering how Rose could think of it while thinking up come-backs to what Christian threw at her when I heard Dimitri's thoughts once more,

_That's my Roza. So young, but more mature then guardian's twice her age. I'm so glad she has potential. Otherwise, Kirova would never had let me work with her. My Roza. _I was so surprised at the emotion, the truth in his thoughts. It was true, Rose seemed so mature, so alert, but so care-free at the same time. She and Lissa stood up, along with Christian.

"Well , then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" And they were out the door. Dimitir soon followed, muttering something about how teenagers are so eager to do something, even if it's risky.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
Rose's P.O.V  
In the woods...

We ran toward the clearing where we first fell into. After some time, Edward suddenly reached for Lissa and swung her on his back. Dimitri and I were on him in a flash but just like that he on top of a tree. There was an annoyed look on his face but a twinkle in his eyes.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt her. But you go to slow. So get on someone's back and we'll get there quicker." We stared at him. No way in fri**ing h**l was I getting on one of their backs. No way. I could tell Dimitri and Christian were thinkingthe same thing, but I also heard Lissa think it was a good idea. I stared at her like she was crazy. She rolled her eyes. She was still on Edward's back and glared at us.

"Liss, you can't be serious." She still glared and said,

"Do it." Suddenly I felt like I needed to do what she said. I looked over at Dimitri and Christian and saw they had a far-away look in their eyes. Then I snapped out of it. I looked at Lissa, shocked.

"Lissa, you do _not _just use compulsion on us!" She rolled her eyes again. "Just do it, Rose. How bad could it be?" She didn't use compulsion this time, but we consented. Dimitri got on Emmett's back, as he was the only one who was better situated with him. Christian got on Jasper's back and I got on Esme's. Before we took off, Bella said that if we got sick easy, it would be better to close our eyes.

And then we were off. The speed was amazing, I could see why the others were annoyed to be reduced to our speed when they could go so much faster. Before I knew it, we were in the clearing and Esme was gently letting me off her back.

When Edward let Lissa off, Bella jumped on his back playfully and said,

"I thought _I _was your only passenger." She said teasingly. Passenger? Why would she need to ride on his back if she could travel at the same speed? Oh well. It was no business of mine. Edward smiled at her and answered,

"If you like, you could ride on my back, for old times sake." She laughed.

"Nah, I enjoy being able to run at your pace without getting sick." The Cullens and Denalis laughed at that. I looked up and exclaimed, "I found it! The hole!" Everyone looked where I was and saw it, too. There was a big, gaping, hole in the middle of the bright blue sky. Suddenly I was air-borne and at the top of the tree closest to the hole, courtesy of Emmett Cullen.

"What the h**l! What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"Giving you a lift." He answered. And then I was through the hole, into the courtyard where it all began. One by one, the rest came. First Lissa, then Christian, then Dimitri. When he was through, the hole began closing. We quickly said a thank-you and a good-bye to the Cullens and Denalis and made our way back to the dorms, like nothing happened. But I knew that none of us would forget this experience, or the Cullens and Denalis. Even though we would never see them again, they would be life-long friends and always in our memory.

* * *

**A.N-End of story. I know, it's pretty short, but I like leaving it this way.**


End file.
